dictionnaire_simplefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Take Me To Church (Hozier) Paroles
Take Me to Church'' — ''Fais-moi la messe (traduction française) Fais-moi''' '''la messe! Mon amie a de l’humour ;thumb|Sallos - réglisse. Elle rigole aux enterrements, Elle sait que tout le monde est contre. J’aurais dû l’adorer depuis longtemps. Si le Ciel parlait, Elle serait son haut-parleur. Le dimanche apporte sa dose d’ennui, Une semaine ajoute encore du poison. *''Goûte ça!'' Nous sommes par nature des malades, C’est ce qu’ils disent de nous, c’est ce qu’on entend. Mon église à moi ne distribue pas l’absolu. Elle dit : « Viens faire tes dévotions dans ma chambre ! » Le paradis auquel je suis promis, C’est quand nous serons seuls ensemble. Je suis né pervers, Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Commande-moi donc d’être normal ! Aaa, Amen, Amen / Hé, Hommes, hommes! Mène-moi à la messe. Je vénèrerai comme un bon chien la châsse dorée de vos mensonges. J’avouerai mes péchés et vous aiguiserez le coutelas. Donne-moi la vie avant la mort, ô Dieu bon, laisse-moi te vouer ma vie. Mène-moi à la messe. Je vénèrerai comme un bon chien la châsse dorée de vos mensonges. J’avouerai mes péchés et vous aiguiserez le coutelas. Donne-moi la vie avant la mort, ô Dieu bon, laisse-moi te vouer ma vie. Je suis un païen du bon vieux temps, Mon amant est l’éclat du soleil. Pour me garder sa faveur, la déesse Exige un sacrifice. « Assèche l’océan, Trouve une perle rare ! Un mets fortifiant pour le festin. C’est un bel étalon Que tu as là dans l’écurie ! » La foule a faim de foi. Et ça a l’air bien bon, Il y en a pour tout le monde, De quoi apaiser une grosse faim. Mène-moi à l’église. Je me prosternerai devant l’écrin de vos mensonges. J’avouerai mes péchés et vous aiguiserez la dague. Donne-moi la vie avant la mort, ô Dieu bon, laisse-moi te vouer ma vie. Mène-moi à l’église. Je me prosternerai devant l’écrin de vos mensonges. J’avouerai mes péchés et vous aiguiserez la dague. Donne-moi la vie avant la mort, ô Dieu bon, laisse-moi te vouer ma vie. Quand notre rite commence, Il n’y a plus ni rois, ni maîtres. L’innocence n’est pas plus douce que notre péché mignon. Homme je suis, propre sur moi, Malgré la folie ambiante, la tristesse et la crasse. Oh, Oh, amen, amen. / Hé, Hommes, hommes! Allons à la messe. Je me ferai tout petit devant votre boîte à mensonges. J’avouerai mes péchés et vous aiguiserez le couperet. Donne-moi la petite mort, ô Dieu bon, laisse-moi te donner ma vie. Allons à la messe. Je me ferai tout petit devant votre boîte à mensonges. J’avouerai mes péchés et vous aiguiserez le couperet. Donne-moi la petite mort, ô Dieu bon, laisse-moi te donner ma vie. _____________________________________________ '''Take Me to Church '''(Texte original en anglais) My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the Heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it. My church offers no absolutes She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom" The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you I was born sick But I love it Command me to be well A-amen, amen, amen Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Something meaty for the main course That's a fine lookin' high horse What you got in the stable? We've a lot of starving faithful That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life No masters or kings when the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene Only then I am human, only then I am clean Oh oh, amen, amen, amen Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life. - - - - - ® Hozier ; Autres traductions:Take Me To Church ________________________________________________________________________ Thèmes: Amour | sexe et religion. <> 08/02/2016 Catégorie:Chanson